


fifty shades of nude

by whimsyappletea



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Awkward Boners, Awkward Sexual Situations, F/M, Humor, Inappropriate Erections, Inappropriate Humor, Nude Modeling, Romance, Sexual Humor, Suggestive Themes, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 17:48:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7693729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whimsyappletea/pseuds/whimsyappletea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Come <i>on</i>, you can do this. It’s just his junk in the trunk.”</p>
<p>—elective classes have never been quite as eventful as this one. Lenrin, gumi; nude model/art student alternate universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	fifty shades of nude

**Author's Note:**

> remember when i was _actually funny_ wowee wow look at this old (horribly characterized, overtly suggestive, desperately butchered) thing --
> 
> written for **ChiioMajesty/akikomori** on her birthday earlier this year; the fic title is a pun because of the art thing. theres no actual BDSM involved in this pffpfpfft
> 
> **small warning** for mild sexual themes. a No Duh, since id like to see someone write something like this without it at least bordering the M rating and weird sexi tiemz. also lenrin and gumi shenanigans hohoho

.  
.  
.

“So, class,” Ms Luka begins, clad in a pretty sundress and sporting her equally pretty sunshine smile. “Today we’re going to be working on figure drawing, so I’ve invited a model for the lesson.”

From beside her, Rin hears a snort of amusement. “Gumi,” she hisses under her breath, elbowing her friend. Art elective is her favourite class and Ms Luka happens to be one of her favourite tutors, so this disruption comes unappreciated. “Shut _up_.”

(“Now, I want to remind you that we should all treat our model with kindness and respect, alright? Any mean comments about the model’s appearance will instantly earn you a trip to the dean.”)

“A _model_ , Rin,” the green-haired girl hisses back, trying to suppress her laughter behind her palm. “What if it’s a guy? What if it’s That Boy you’ve had a crush on since you were little?”

(“We’ll only be handling one pose today, so take your time. At the end of this lesson, we shall have a small group evaluation session to share our works with the rest of the class.”)

Rin frowns. “What, Len? He’s not even a student at this university; he studies at that small vocational school down south.”

(“Remember, we do not tolerate disparaging attitudes in this class—only constructive criticism is encouraged.”)

“Wait, so you really _do_ have a crush on him since you were kids?” Gumi raises her eyebrows, as if she’d expected the blonde to deny it vehemently. “That’s like, _dedication_ , man.”

Before Rin can reply, Luka claps her hands together and catches their attention. “With all the formalities out of the way, let me introduce our model for the day—Kagamine Len!”

As a familiar figure steps forward in nothing but a white bathrobe, Rin’s mind supplies her with only two thoughts—the first is that Gumi had actually jinxed her, and the second is just one word that basically sums up the entire situation:

_What._

.

**fifty shades of nude**

_a heaping full of ‘i want you’; it’s gone up but it’s a bit shy—  
once crazy, it’s easy mode,  
but ‘unpreparedness is one’s greatest enemy’, it’s serious mode!_

.

When he accepts the job offer, the first thing Len thinks is: _Oh, it’s an arts school._

When he arrives on campus, the next thing Len thinks is: _Oh, it’s Rin’s arts school._

And just before he manages to process the deep hole he’s involuntarily dug himself into, the last thing Len thinks is: _Oh, it’s Rin’s art class._

Talk about a huge mess of _awkward_.

To be fair, though, this deep hole is still infinitely better than his initial plan of dropping out of his computer technology course and becoming a stripper to pay for his modestly tiny yet horrendously expensive apartment.

He’s always been told that he has nice facial features and delicate bone-structure—with most comments courtesy of his neighbour Rin and close friend Kaito—so he’d taken a risk and decided to try his hand at modelling.

As it turns out, apparently he’s a natural at _nude_ modelling instead—he’d never been called back for magazine photo shoots, but for at least five months straight he’s been running to and fro between several universities offering art programmes, receiving quite a bit of praise and a good amount of money for his services. While the first couple of sessions had left him with stiff limbs and a sense of uncertainty, he’s not at all shy about his body and Len’s willing to take these jobs as long as they pay well.

An odd turn of events, but he’d still gone ahead to inform everyone that he’s been working as a pizza delivery boy with long working hours. Just in case. Mostly because Kaito has been known to be an unintentional secret-divulger at the most inappropriate of times.

Speaking of inappropriate, the blank stare Rin is giving him from her perch behind her easel is far too long and unnerving to spell anything good for him.

“Hi, nice to meet you all,” he greets, smiling the best he can under Rin’s curious gaze. A whole classroom of people and he’s only hypersensitive to the clear blue eyes of one tiny blonde girl, he sighs internally. He’s got it _so_ bad for someone who claims _‘she’s like the sister I’ve never had!’_ in defence to his parents’ teasing.

“No need for Mr Kagamine or whatnot—you can just call me Len, I don’t really mind. So...” He glances over at the tutor, who gives him a small nod. “Yeah. Yeah, let’s... start.”

With that, Len wills away his discomfort for the sake of being professional, shedding his robes to Ms Luka’s class of twenty.

.

Had anyone told Rin prior to this lesson that she would be seeing her neighbour’s goods today, she would’ve probably laughed it off. Or at least elbowed the person if it’d been Gumi.

But now, with Len standing in nothing but his birthday suit in a room full of art elective students, the girl finds that she has to pinch herself in the arm a couple of times just to make sure she’s not dreaming.

“Drink some water, Rin.” Gumi’s grin is victorious, as though she’s just won the jackpot. She might as well have, given the circumstances. “You’re looking _really thirsty_ right now.”

In that moment Rin has never been more grateful for the fact that she doesn’t blush very easily—she merely turns to pin a pointed look at her friend, whose grin only grows wider, before picking up a pencil and turning back to face her canvas.

The girl casts a cursory glance at the pose Len has adopted on the stage set-up—facing them in a reclining position with one leg bent and the other spread out, along with his elbow propping up his body on one side and his free hand resting on his knee—and wastes no time in sketching out a rough outline of it. From there, she fills in the details quickly.

“Well, _fuck me_ ,” Gumi mutters, barely even a quarter-way through with her own work. “You have more than three sketchbooks’ worth of drawings dedicated to That Boy _from this semester alone_ , and that’s practically cheating, woman.”

Rin swats at her, but it’s true—she knows Len’s features by heart, and he’s always been a well-loved subject to draw no matter how many years have passed. Len laughing. Len frowning. Len smirking. Len contemplative. Len in different casual wear outfits. Len at the beach. Len in formal.

It’ll be a fine, sunny day in hell before she ever lets him know of their existence, let alone see them.

Her technologically-challenged family calls him to come over and help out quite frequently, and he’s been nothing but nice to her all these years, but—he treats her like he would to a kid sibling. The boy has said so himself, after all.

And so she keeps all her old drawings in a box in the closet, locked up tight like the overflowing affection she holds for him.

Now that most of the sketch for his upper body has been completed, she has to move on to—

Well.

Rin swallows, flicking her gaze towards the boy on-stage with unease.

To his, _um_ —

Mother of _god_. If she can’t even bring herself to think about it, how on earth is she going to draw his— _his_ —

“Come _on_ , Shimoda, you can do this,” she mumbles, nodding encouragingly and giving herself one of her usual pre-theatre performance pep-talks. “It’s just his junk in the trunk. All you have to do is be professional. Yeah, that’s right, _strictly professional_. You’ve got this.”

The girl takes a deep breath, and begins to study Len’s lower half with quiet intensity. As someone who hasn’t dated anyone since middle school or tried her hand at full-body anatomy art, Rin has never seen a male’s... _nether regions_ before in real life, so she has no one else to compare his size to—

But wait.

How long has her neighbour been working as a nude model? How many people have seen him in all his naked glory—specifically, how many _girls_?

Art or not, the thought of her long-time crush practically flashing himself to others doesn’t sit well with her.

Rin grimaces, shaking her head to clear away any lingering stings of jealousy and focussing on the task at hand. It’s flaccid, she notes, lying limp in the direction of his lower abdominal muscles. She estimates the length to be roughly three inches or so.

Quickly the blonde grows engrossed with observing all the details, chewing on her lower lip and forgetting all about her initial concerns as she mulls over how she envisions her sketch to look like.

.

The cute neighbour girl is staring.

 _Straight_ at his crotch.

Len regrets his decision of not holding a pose with his head turned to stare out of the window or looking down to count the dirt specks on the floor at least, because now he’s paying the price.

For the first time since he’d first started working as a nude model, he’s actually feeling extremely self-conscious about his... well... _size_.

_Rin’s an art student, so surely she she’s seen a lot of peens_ , the boy thinks, trying desperately not to squirm. _Am I too... oh, man, does it look weird?_

Even in his wildest _dreams_ this hadn’t been the way Len imagined things to go down—for Rin to see him naked for the first time. He’d pictured casually taking her out to dinner, proclaiming his affections for her. Pictured taking her home, gently nipping and leaving kisses on every inch of her smooth, creamy skin, worshipping her like she’s his goddess, running his hands down her back, hips, thighs—

Len jolts in realization, sending a few pleasurable sparks down south.

Oh, no.

He did _not_ just think of too-happy thoughts while completely exposed in a figure drawing session.

Reflexively he sneaks a peek at Rin’s expression. She’s caught her lower lip between her teeth, a little swollen from her distracted nibbling, and he can almost feel them soft against his own, whimpering under his administrations and moaning his name heatedly by his ear—

He inhales sharply, all the fresh oxygen rushing down to the one body part that practically has a mind of its own.

No, no, no, _no_. It’s too late.

Len squeaks, breathing growing shallow with dread as it stiffens to half-mast.

Far too late.

.

It takes a while before anyone really notices, but the only person to raise their hand with deliberate slowness is Gumi.

“...Ms Luka?”

The pink-haired tutor doesn’t look up from the papers she’s marking. “Yes, Ms Megpoid?”

“The, ah—the kraken.”

“I beg your pardon?”

“The kraken,” Gumi repeats solemnly. “It has _awakened_.”

.

Rin glances between her sketch and Len’s privates, a small frown of concentration wrinkling her brow. Great, her drawing’s inaccurate now—and she’d almost been done adding all the small hairs near the base, too. Should she fix it accordingly, or just leave it be?

It doesn’t even occur to her then that staring at a boy’s member saluting a class full of art students might be more than a little odd.

.

God help him, she’s _still_ staring. Frowning now, to be more precise.

Len flushes, a deep shade of scarlet tinting his face and the tips of his ears. He swears up and down that it’s twitching and growing harder by the minute due to a _purely biological reaction_ —rather than his neighbour’s lovely eyes stirring something inside of him that he’d much rather keep private.

It’s a miracle that the tutor hasn’t called for a break by now, even after that green-haired student’s lewd comment. He swivels his eyes over at the clock; oh, another ten minutes left before this lesson finally ends. _Thank goodness._ The blond honestly thinks he’s not going to hold out; a clear, familiar substance has started to dribble from the tip, officially bringing this disaster up a notch to Red Alert Too-Happy Ending Approaching.

Looking at Rin is the main source of the problem, but he’d accidentally damned himself by choosing a pose that has her even in his peripheral vision. He sees the different facial expressions she makes in her unwavering focus—scrunching up her nose, poking the tip of her tongue out, pouting to herself—and can’t help thinking about how cute she looks for every single one of them.

Yeah, he’s an awkward, hormonally-charged boy who’s liked a girl for most of his life but never got around telling her. Dumb as a post, but it’s not like Rin is an easy person to read, either—she’s never showed any signs that she might return his feelings.

And so he keeps his thoughts about the cute neighbour girl to himself, sealed up shut like the ever-growing adoration he holds for her.

Absently his hand reaches down to shield it in case The Release does happen—art class or otherwise, he’s pretty sure _no one_ wants to see the too-happy ending up close and possibly splattering onto their easels—and wonders if he should try asking Rin out later. Should he do it in a funny, witty manner? Earnestly? Or maybe—bless him— _suggestively?_

“Move your hand, please.”

Len blinks, barely registering the voice. Without thinking, he blurts, “No, it’s not happy to see you.”

Silence.

Rin tilts her head, lowering her pencil. Her expression wavers between confusion and seriousness—a stark contrast from the green-haired girl sniggering next to her. “I need to _draw_ , Len,” she says wryly. “Save the reason behind your little problem for later, yeah?”

The rest of the class chuckles good-naturedly as he drops his hand back into its initial position, blush worsening to spread over the dips of his collarbones.

Goodbye, cool tech boy image—it’s nice to know you’ve officially been blown to smithereens now.

.

“For your first attempt at figure drawing, you’ve all done incredibly well,” Ms Luka announces, having made her way around the small circle to look at everyone’s works. She doesn’t talk about the small issue on Len’s part; the tutor barely even bats an eye as he makes a break for one of their dressing screens, reappearing fully clothed and looking far more relaxed.

“I’d like to commend Ms Shimoda’s piece in particular; the proportions are fairly accurate, and the attention to detail is something we can all learn from—especially in the genital area.”

More silence.

Gumi effectively ruins the mood by bursting into a wild fit of cackles and falling off her chair in the process. “ _Iconic_ ,” she gasps, winded from the fall but otherwise still laughing like a witch.

.

_don’t come to hate this dreamy boy—_  
what was that, was it unexpected? realize the frustration of delusion.  
(looking away’s forbidden, luh-luh-luh-look at it, okay?) 

.

**omake:**   


“I’m sorry about Gumi,” Rin says. The classroom is empty—Gumi has long since left with a shout of _‘USE PROTECTION, KIDDIES!’_ over her shoulder, and her neighbour is still packing up his things. “She can be pretty... well, you know.”

“‘You know’,” he repeats, straight-faced.

“Yeah, _you know_ ,” she insists, scuffing the floor with her shoe. “So, um. Nude modelling, huh.”

“Mmhm, secret’s out. _Surprise._ And—ah, man. I’m kind of sorry about... everything, really? It’s been a weird day for the both of us. _Nothing_ went as planned.”

“Oh, yeah? And what _did_ you plan?”

Rin had intended for that to be a teasing jibe, but Len’s expression grows thoughtful. He’s quiet for so long that she starts to fidget, racing to think of something to diffuse the suddenly heavy atmosphere, and then:

“Well,” the boy starts slowly. “You may have been complimented by your tutor, but you’ve still got a long way to go for figure drawing. So, we can have private classes, if you want.”  
He closes the distance between them, reaching out to gently brush his thumb over her lower lip.

“Just the two of us, one-on-one. In my bedroom, where no one will disturb us.”

Rin has sketched many of his expressions over the years, but never has she seen one like this—a muscle in his jawline jumping with nervousness; his mouth set in a thin, earnest line; blue eyes dark like overcast skies and grim with determination.

“What do you say?”

Like the sun rising slowly to its place in the sky, a rosy hue begins to colour her cheeks, the barest of smiles blossoming on her lips.

And here she’d assumed that it’d been one-sided on her part all along.

The girl wraps her arms around his neck, pressing a quick kiss to his nose. His body loses its tension almost immediately. “That sounds great, Len.” And then, when she feels something hard stir against her stomach: “We can start today, even. I could use the practice.”

“I don’t see why not,” Len agrees, eyes growing half-lidded. He lets his hands wander down to splay across her hips, before swinging a foot back to shut the classroom door behind them in one smooth motion.

“I like practice.”

.  
 **owari.**  
.  
.  
.

**Author's Note:**

>  **disclaimer:** I do not own Vocaloid, or Kagamine Len’s _Gigantic O.T.N._


End file.
